Make Tea Not War
by thecon12
Summary: Written for Flister on LJ because of the S4 promo where Katie's drinking tea - was supposed to be a crack!fic but turned out serious in the end. Katie isn't dealing well after the end of S3 and Naomi solves her problems with a good old cuppa ;


**Title:** Make Tea Not War

**Pairing:** Katie/Tea [oh, and some other chick ;)]

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count: **5, 160

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, so fuck off if you don't like this :)

**Summary: **[See icon for explanation.]

**A/N:** For Flister who decided that Katie and a good old cuppa were an OTP♥

It hadn't taken a lot of convincing for Katie to persuade her parents to leave her home alone while they took the annual family end of summer trip down to Cornwall to visit their grandparents, it would be the last one her parents had claimed, before Emily and Katie returned to college and decided that they were too old for family holidays anymore.

Katie had just put on a rather impressive frown, touched tentatively at her scar and managed - "I just don't feel up to seeing anyone yet, all right?" - that in return, had produced so much concern on her mother's face that the question was dropped at once with a gentle squeeze to her knee.

Emily, the fucking cow, hadn't been quite as easily deceived as their parents though and had instead looked at her with the same old pitying look she'd been directing at Katie all summer since that psycho bitch had maimed her with that bloody rock.

She had stopped packing rather abruptly and looked up at Katie from where she was standing in front of her bag and said, "Please come Kay, it'll be fun, I promise. Staying home and hiding away from everyone isn't going to help things." Which did nothing but earn her a scowl from Katie and a harsh, "Just fuck off, and leave me alone Ems."

Because Emily understood _nothing_, didn't get just how much of an effect that night at Gobbler's End had caused. She was all happy and gross and _in love_ with Naomi and just... _fuck it_, she didn't understand, and so _fuck her_ and her sad eyes because this was about Katie and _not_ about Emily and her _feelings _and whatever. And so with one last final glare from Kate and a deep sigh from Emily, that had been that, discussion over.

-----

It hadn't been until the third day - all of the chick flicks watched and chocolate and ice-cream eaten - that Katie had realised that she would have to leave the house at some point to get some shopping in if she didn't want to like, starve, and she rolled her eyes at the thought of Emily worrying about her wasting away and not getting any sodding fresh air.

She made sure that her hair was covering up her scar - even though her hair was longer and darker now that it would be nearly impossible to see it without looking close - before she could even think about leaving the house. It still made her stomach churn at the mere thought of someone seeing the mark that would forever be etched onto her forehead, pointing and laughing at her now that she was no longer the girl with the bangin' tits and badass attitude but instead Katie Fitch, the girl who'd been left to die alone in the woods while her best friend fucked her boyfriend.

They didn't know that really, of course they didn't, but it didn't mean to Katie that it didn't _feel_ like they did; could always feel the tingle creeping up her spine at that familiar sensation of her skin prickling, itching unbearably when she caught someone's eye, and it made her look away, shy under their gazes for the very first time in her life; attention unwanted.

She hadn't seen Effy since that fateful night, and why the fuck would she want to see her now anyway? Effy's actions had made it perfectly clear that they weren't friends, that they hadn't ever been friends, so what reason would Katie have to spend time with someone that used her so obviously and fucked her over so openly. It was embarrassing; all of it was horribly embarrassing and just... _painful_.

Emily had remained angry of course, at Effy for what she'd done, but still, that annoyingly good side of her personality had come out in the end and she had prompted Katie on several occasions during the summer to join her and Naomi with the gang, to try and make amends and put all of the shit behind them before they had to return to college.

Katie had considered it briefly, saw images flash up in her mind of them all at a club, of Effy apologising in a way that Katie imagined to be flat mixed in with a hint of being condescending, and her smiling fakely back in response before losing it altogether and lashing out and ripping the stupid bitch's eyes right out of her smug little head.

She'd declined obviously, in a way that told Emily that the matter wasn't ever to be brought up again, and Emily had looked back at her in disappointment with Naomi lingering just behind her looking detached about the whole thing.

Katie had called them 'interfering lezza cunts,' and tried not to think about how their group of friends - and she rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh at that sentence, because _what a bunch_ _of fucking friends _they were - would probably judge her on some level for not being the bigger person and just letting things settle.

But she just couldn't, not when it was all still so fresh, not when there was a _fucking scar_ on her head to remind her of just how fucked up the last year - possibly more - of her life had been. And it's not like Effy had tried to contact her either, so _screw them all_, she'd just stay away from them and their opinions and _whatever_.

That's why it came as such a shock, when Katie saw Effy standing there alone in _Tesco_ (of all fucking places), in the middle of the alcohol aisle, her eyes snapping over to Katie as she failed to make a silent and unnoticed retreat; her hastiness making her clumsy as she backed away and knocked a bottle of wine from the shelf with the corner of her basket, sending it crashing down to the floor with an echoing clang.

She felt frozen then, as Effy carefully approached her, didn't understand why she felt faint and dizzy and _scared_ of the thin girl walking towards her. _It was the eyes_, Katie thought - the eyes that were always blank an so emotionless that Katie could never read what was going on in her mind - as Effy got close enough to her that had she wanted to, she could have reached out and touched Katie.

Effy didn't say anything, just looked her over for a long moment before she finally said, "You're looking well."

And okay, she was looking better than she had done a few weeks ago when it had all first happened, but seriously, _fuck her_. "Yeah, no thanks to you though, huh, babes?" Katie replied, her voice coming out a little choked and making Effy's eyes flash with _something_ unreadable before they narrowed in on her.

She smiled then, Effy, and it was almost menacing the way her lips curled up and revealed her teeth. It left Katie feeling sick and hurt and fucking _embarrassed_ all over again, because Effy was clearly mocking her right in front of her very face.

"Yeah, sorry about that, hitting you with the rock, but I was having trouble thinking, what with being all high and _chocked_, and spat on."

Effy's voice was so cold, so vicious that it made Katie stumble back a few steps just to put some distance between them, and at that point she didn't care that it made her look even more pathetic than she already was; Katie just needed to get the hell away from her.

"See you around Katie," Effy said, nodding her head just once and brushing their shoulders together as she passed by her in a way that made Katie shudder involuntarily.

Katie released her breath then, surprised that she'd been holding it and felt the need to leave the shop at once, to return home to the safety of her house and to bury herself under the covers of her bed; safe in the warmth and darkness they'd bring.

-----

She fled the shop in a hurry then, discarding her basket in the middle of an aisle and headed straight for the door at a near run. It was that blind panic that caused Katie not to focus on where she was going, made her catch the tip of her shoe against the security barrier and stumble into a warm body.

Naomi was looking back at her when she opened her eyes again; concern written over her face as she steadied Katie with her hands. And all Katie could think was _blue, so fucking blue_, and she wondered momentarily where the hell that thought had come from and pushed herself away from Naomi's grasp.

"Get the fuck off me, yeah?"

Naomi ignored her outburst, glanced at Katie's face again and then reached for her hand, holding onto it forcefully with one of her own and tugged Katie out of the shop with a firm, "Come on."

Katie followed behind her, let Naomi lead her in a direction that definitely wasn't towards her house until she realised that her hand was warm, that Naomi's fingers were still weaved through her own and she was letting them fucking _hold hands_, and _in public_ for Christ's sake.

"Let go of my hand for fuck's sake," Katie said as she pulled her hand free from Naomi's grasp, all the while muttering, "You fucking walking monstrosity. It's bad enough that I have to fucking walk next to you but touching is a no go." She looked at Naomi with a glare. "Got that super model?"

Naomi chuckled to herself, and slid her hand into her pocket, retrieving a packet of cigarettes and lighting one for Katie before doing the same for herself; inhaling deeply and blowing out a trail of smoke.

She looked back over her shoulder at Katie when she noticed she wasn't next to her a second later and called, "Come on, it's not far now."

Katie knew she should say no, and more importantly what wasn't far now, but instead she found herself following along behind Naomi like a lost puppy and briefly wondered if this was what it must have been like to be Emily.

-----

"There you go," Naomi said as she placed a steaming mug of tea down on the table in front of Katie and settled into the seat opposite her.

Katie tried not to shuffle too noticeably in her seat as she eyed the contents of Naomi's house but couldn't help the curiosity that arose within her that this was where Naomi (the fucking dykey hippy) lived, that this was the place that Emily considered a second home and here she was sitting at the kitchen table like some kind of familiar guest.

She felt Naomi's eyes on her and dropped her gaze down to her mug of tea and instantly felt disgust rise within her when she read over the '_make tea not war_' logo that was imprinted onto the china of her cup.

Naomi must have caught the look on her face because she sniggered, and smiled with that smirk Katie had seen far too many times and shrugged. "Mum always said that a good cup of tea could fix anything, so..."

Despite still feeling a little shaky, Katie managed a smirk of her own. "Yeah, well your mum's a fucking whacked up hippy, yeah? She probably thinks lighting incense and getting rid of spirits will get rid of my problems too, right?"

"She prefers voodoo dolls actually," Naomi said, her smirk widening as she rattled off her irritatingly witty reply, much to Katie's annoyance. "More satisfaction getting to stab the pins in, you know?" Naomi lifted her mug to her mouth and took a long sip before she smiled back at her and added, "Drink up Katiekins."

Katie looked down at her mug and watched the slight trail of steam rise from its surface before she looked back up at Naomi. "Eh, fuck's sake, haven't you got anything stronger than this?" Naomi shook her head and blew across the top of her mug again. "God, you really are a useless fucking bitch."

Naomi rolled her eyes in response, ignoring the chance to respond and get into a war of harsh banter with Katie and instead took several large sips of her tea before she let out a content sigh. "Ah, that really does hit the spot, huh?"

Katie took a small sip of her own tea and looked back at Naomi with a pissed off and slightly frustrated expression. "Well nothing else currently is," Katie scoffed and looked back at her tea in irritation. "So I guess this shit will have to fucking do."

"Dry week?" Naomi asked teasingly, quirking her eyebrow as if to provoke Katie to come back at her with a bitchy remark.

"Try dry fucking _summer_, babes," Katie replied as she let out a displeased sigh before pinning Naomi with dark eyes. "The last time anyone hit my spot was months before those useless shags I got from Freddie and _way_ before Effy decided to hit me over the head with the nearest blunt object and made me look like some fucking deformed skank with this hideous scar."

She watched Naomi stiffened in her seat, looking mildly uncomfortable, at what Katie didn't know, whether it was the fact she was talking about sex, or whether it was because they were having a normal conversation or--

The reason became apparent then, when Naomi cautiously asked. "Have you spoken to either of them?"

And just, _what the fuck_, because when had Naomi 'Twating' Campbell ever given two thoughts about her and Effy and Freddie and what happened that night. Katie faltered for a second, felt her cheeks grow red and then had to stop herself from screaming at Naomi and slapping her around the face when she growled through gritted teeth, "Why the fuck would I? Freddie used me and that... that _tramp_ almost fucking _killed_ me, remember?"

Katie forgot for a minute just how much of a moron Naomi really was, until she dared to reply and offered, "Maybe they want to apologise... clear the air, perhaps?"

It made her blood boil, the venom creeping up into her chest and spewing out of Katie's mouth with a vile, "You know what Naomi? You and your shitty herbal tea can just fuck right off if you think I need to sit down with those two cunts and listen to their _pathetic_ excuses about why I was left to bleed out in that fucking forest."

She made a move to leave then, sick of Effy, sick of Freddie, sick of sodding tea and especially sick of that twat Naomi. Katie stopped in the doorway only when she heard Naomi's chair hurriedly scraping back, screeching as Naomi almost desperately apologised. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? Don't go... just sit down and drink the tea, yeah? I promise I won't make anymore dickish comments."

Normally Katie wouldn't have even considered it; she'd be out the door without even thinking about it but there was something sincere in Naomi's blue eyes that made her want to stay, made her shrug her shoulders and slump back into her seat almost like she'd been defeated.

Naomi didn't speak again, luckily, and Katie was grateful for the quiet, felt oddly calmed by Naomi's presence and her stupid tea. It was only after a few minutes that Katie found herself staring at Naomi's own mug as her eyes strained to read what was written on it.

Katie rolled her eyes and tried not to snort as she saw the ridiculous '_world's best girlfriend_' written across the side surrounded by little red hearts. "Fuck's sake, Ems is a right sappy cow." Naomi seemed confused for a brief moment, until Katie indicated at her mug and she looked down at it before returning her gaze to Katie; a smirk playing across her lips. "That how, Ems, got you into bed, then? Coaxed you with tea and biscuits and sealing the deal with a bit of gardening?"

Katie saw the thoughtful look that her comment caused on Naomi's face, watched as her lips twitched up in a small remembering smile and felt something unsettling stir within at whatever Naomi was thinking about. It made her avert her eyes and just, _whatever_ because it was Naomi so she couldn't possibly be thinking--

"Yeah, something like that." Naomi muttered back and interrupted Katie's thoughts.

It felt natural then, for Katie to just be her bitchy self and make light of it all. "Fuck's sake you two are disgusting."

Naomi laughed and smiled back at her cockily. "I can get some biscuits out for you if you want?" Katie felt something akin to relief when Naomi waggled her eyebrows playfully in her direction like the famous twat she was.

"Cunt." Katie rolled her eyes and smiled back despite herself. It felt strangely good that Naomi wasn't treating her any different, hadn't ever, not even after she'd been battered and bruised. It was nice, Katie thought, knowing that the events that happened that night, that what had happened to her didn't change who she was as a person, not in Naomi's eyes anyways, and it was oddly reassuring, comforting even, in a way Katie felt thankful for.

It fell awkwardly silent when they finished the tea and Katie felt like she'd overstayed her welcome, had accepted Naomi's gesture of friendliness far too eagerly and had better leave before they became friends or something.

"Well, if there isn't any of your famous vodka stash about then I think I'm going to head home," Katie said, standing from her seat and pulling her bag up and onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that Katiekins, but drinking in the middle of the day is supposedly bad for--"

The shrill beep of Katie's phone cut off Naomi's reply and she dug around in her bag until she found it and pulled it out to see who the message was from, expecting Emily or even her mum but not... Effy.

She barely took in the message, fumbled quickly with the buttons on her phone until the message disappeared from her screen and let out a shaky breath.

Naomi stared at her for a second and looked over Katie with concerned eyes. "Actually, I think I may have some weed and a bottle or two lying around up in my room. We could make the tea's 'Irish' as Kieran would say. Fancy it?"

Katie swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and shrugged her shoulders. "What the fuck. Get your sad little mug and let's go."

Naomi flicked the kettle on again and Katie knew when Naomi offered her a gentle smile that she'd heard her unspoken 'thanks'.

-----

It didn't take Naomi long to find her stash of alcohol, and why the fuck would it when there was bottles of everything scattered around her room. Naomi grabbed the selection and piled them up in the middle of the floor, sitting down and leaning back against the edge of the bed and looking at Katie with raised eyebrows as she hovered in the doorway.

"You going to come in or what? You won't catch any gay germs, Katie."

Katie rolled her eyes and flipped Naomi off as she moved into the room and accepted the mug of tea that was topped up with vodka from her; downing a few mouthfuls and feeling that familiar warmth that settled low in her stomach.

-----

Within the first ten minutes the mugs of tea were abandoned in favour of drinking straight from the bottle and Katie found herself actually enjoying Naomi's company just like she had all those months ago at Pandora's party before everything changed and got really fucked up.

"Now this is more like hitting the fucking spot, yeah?" Katie said, swigging the remainder of the vodka and feeling as the liquid scorched a pathway down her throat, leaving her head pleasantly foggy.

Naomi chuckled and tugged on the joint; inhaling another hit of the weed. "Not bad I 'spose. Although I can think of a few better things."

"Eh," Katie grunted and took the joint from Naomi. "Like what exactly? You haven't exactly seen a good, long cock for ages."

Naomi rolled her eyes and wiggled her fingers in front of Katie's eyes. "Who needs cock Katiekins?"

Katie scoffed and turned to tell Naomi she was fucking sick but instead found the words dying on the tip of her tongue as Naomi winked at her and brought the bottle of whiskey up to her lips for a long drink.

_It must be the weed_, Katie thought, as she suddenly found herself focusing on the way Naomi's fingers curled around the neck of the bottle and the way she tipped her head back and exposed the smooth looking skin of her neck while she drank.

Katie shook herself out of her haze as Naomi lowered the bottle and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she looked back at her. "Whatever babes, fingers vs. cock, it's obvious which is better."

Naomi chuckled in response and Katie felt her heckles rise for no reason. "How would you know? You've never tried fucking a girl."

Katie sniggered, because Naomi Campbell was a stupid cow and just, _whatever_, she shouldn't get to make fun of her when she didn't know the truth about everything like she fucking thought she did.

"Of course I haven't." Katie replied snidely, earning another smug smirk from Naomi. "Ems is the homo Fitch not me... But that doesn't mean that I haven't snogged a couple of girls at some drunken rovers rangers games," She ignored the way Naomi's eyes widened with surprised and continued, "And I know for a fact that small hands gripping at me were nowhere near as sexy as large hands."

Naomi bit at her lip in a way that Katie found infuriating and yet strangely-- and just, _no_, because this was _Naomi_, and she was her _sister's girlfriend_ and a _girl_, and for fuck's sake Katie was _not gay_.

"It's not about size Katiekins, it's about the skill," Naomi said arrogantly.

Katie laughed and tried not to look down at Naomi's fingers again. "Like you have any skill, you stupid twat."

"I beg to differ." Naomi said drinking down more of the alcohol and twisting her body round to face Katie's more. "Remember that day you came home early and Em was screaming and said she'd jumped in the shower and the water was cold and had shocked her?"

Katie scrunched her face together, confused at where this was going. "Yeah, and?"

Naomi wiggled her fingers at her again and laughed. "Not the shower Katie."

"Fuck's sake, do you two have to shag every-fucking-where!?"

"Why not?" Naomi countered back. "It feels good Katiekins, or have you just forgotten?"

Katie heard the soft pop and found her eyes drawn down to Naomi's hands, watched as Naomi's fingertip absently dipped into the bottle opening. "Maybe..." She heard herself murmuring back still unable to look away from the bottle and Naomi's finger as her cunt twitched unexpectedly.

It was too late when Katie finally did look back up and met Naomi's eyes just in time to watch as they dropped down to see what she'd been staring at and looked back up at Katie with a surprised expression on her face which quickly turned into a smirk.

Katie had to swallow hard then to stop her breath from getting caught in her throat, when Naomi slowly thrust her finger back in and out of the bottle opening a few times. Found that her cheeks burned up at the mere suggestion of Naomi's actions and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped from her mouth when Naomi pulled her finger free with a wet pop a second later.

Naomi looked amused as their eyes locked, and Katie felt as the flush on her cheeks grew hotter and left her breathing raggedly. It shifted then, the twinkle in Naomi's eyes as she watched Katie swallow hard and noticed the flush that covered Katie's neck and face.

And, _shit_, Katie though, as Naomi's eyes narrowed in on her and she realised what had just happened, that what she had been doing hadn't gone across as a joke to Katie. Naomi looked as surprised as Katie felt and it was almost like everything was happening in slow motion as she watched Naomi's heavy lidded eyes dip down to her lips.

Katie couldn't help it then as her tongue darted out to swipe across her pouty lips, felt her breath catch in her throat as Naomi leaned towards her until she was close enough for Katie to connect their lips. It started out hesitant, their lips meeting briefly before they both pulled back with wide eyes.

It wasn't right, Katie knew that, and yet as Naomi sat staring back at her with her mouth slightly open, all Katie could think of was how much she wanted to feel Naomi's lips sliding across her own again. She reached out and tugged Naomi forward, surging their mouths back together in a deep kiss that wasted no time with gentle pecks to their lips; was all tongue and teeth and _endless_ in a way that left her aching.

She heard as Naomi moaned against her mouth and moved her body over to straddle Naomi's lap, never breaking their kiss as she did so. Katie shuddered and jerked back, surprised to find Naomi's hand under her top already and palming roughly at her tit as her other hand moved up her thigh and started to rub Katie's cunt through her tights.

It was _so_ wrong then, when Katie's grinded down on Naomi's hand and desperately searched for more contact. _Too many layers_, Katie thought, and pulled back from a rather high and lustful looking Naomi.

She stood up and swiftly whipped her top over her head, and pushed her skirt and tights down to the ground as she breathily muttered, "Too many fucking layers."

Naomi followed quickly behind her and stood up too, her eyes wide at how frantic Katie was before her, and found herself being pulled into a crushing kiss once more. "Katie," Naomi started when they'd broken apart. "This isn't a good--"

Katie slowed down then, and looked back at Naomi openly, the vulnerability evident on her face as she searched blue eyes. "Naomi, don't be a twat and make me _ask_ you for this."

Naomi looked back at her silently for a long moment and Katie almost told her to _fucking forget it_ if it was going to cause Naomi that much bloody distress, but then Naomi's eyes softened and she cupped Katie's cheek and pulled Katie in for a slow kiss before she pulled back and ridded herself of her own top and motioned for Katie to help her with the button on her jeans a second before she captured Katie's mouth again; the rest of their clothes easily discarded.

Katie couldn't think then as she found herself being walked backwards, her knees hitting the edge of the bed before Naomi pushed her down onto it by her shoulders and covered Katie's body with her own; naked flesh meeting naked flesh.

It happened quickly then as Naomi's lips trailed away from her mouth and blazed a pathway of kisses to her neck while nimble fingers worked their way down her body, sliding over her heated skin until a warm hand squeezed at her breasts.

And _fuck_, Katie moaned because Naomi's fingers tweaked her nipples, played with them with just the right amount of pressure until Katie squirmed beneath her and tangled her fingers into Naomi's hair; grabbed fistfuls and forced Naomi back up to her mouth for a hungry kiss while Naomi's hand glided lower and settled between her legs.

Katie's breathing became laboured as Naomi's fingers danced along her cunt, finding the wetness there and seeking out her clit as she rubbed expertly at her with tight, quick circles. She could feel as it built within her with each motion of Naomi's fingertips, and almost growled out in pleasure, in frustration until Naomi slipped inside her.

It surprised Katie then, how fucking full she felt, how amazing it was to have fingers, _girls_ fingers, thrust inside her while the pad of a thumb brushed past her clit - and not just any girls fingers, but _Naomi's_ fingers - and then there was a warm mouth enclosing around one of her hardened nipples, sucking diligently and suddenly Katie's body shuddered and her back arched until she was crying out Naomi's name and coming hard.

Her vision felt hazy when she finally blinked open her eyes, found Naomi hovering above her looking ridiculously smug. "So, you still think fingers can't compare to cock, Katiekins?"

Katie rolled her eyes, and murmured "cunt" because honestly, Naomi was so fucking annoying and she just needed to learn to shut the fuck up and keep her mouth closed, Katie decided as she rolled on top of her and pressed a kiss to Naomi's jaw. "Think I need a bit more proof."

-----

When Katie woke the next morning she was alone in Naomi's bed surrounded by creased sheets and a mug of fresh tea placed on the nightstand along with two tablets that were obviously meant for her hangover.

She heard the shower running and quickly moved from the bed and hurried to get dressed, trying not to think back to last night and the reason _why_ her body felt completely sated.

Naomi appeared a second later - fully dressed - and looking rather sheepish as she towelled dried her hair. "All right?" She asked Katie as their eyes met for the first time since--

Katie nodded and replied with a simple, "Yeah." She swallowed down the last mouthful of her tea, and set the mug back onto the nightstand and offered Naomi a small smile as she approached her. "Naomi..." she trailed off not sure how to say what she wanted to say. "Thanks for... the _tea_, yeah?"

Naomi smirked at Katie's empathised lingering on the word tea, knowing what it was they were really talking about and nodded her head. "You're welcome."

Katie smiled back, and stopped to press a kiss to Naomi's cheek before she headed out of the door and started the journey back to her own house, and thought that Naomi was right; tea really did hit the spot.


End file.
